1. Field
Embodiments of the present invention may relate to an apparatus and method for processing an image signal, and more particularly to a receiving system for receiving a three-dimensional (3D) image signal and displaying a 3D image.
2. Background
3 dimensional (3D) images (or stereographic images) may depend on principles of stereo eyesight of two eyes. A binocular parallax according to an interval between two eyes spaced apart from each other at about 65 mm may be a factor that allows a person to feel a three-dimensional effect. If plane images associated with each other are viewed respectively by two eyes, a brain may combine these different images together to provide an original depth and reality of the 3D image.
The 3D image may be displayed in accordance with any one of a stereoscopic method, a volumetric method, and/or a holographic method.